Infant seats have been generally found to be relatively effective for comfortably and securely supporting infants in a seated position. Such seats include bouncer-type seats which are generally formed from a wire frame having a base frame including a main portion adapted to receive and support a seat on a supporting surface and a pair of angular members that extend angularly upwardly and rearward from a front end of the main portion. Such bouncer seats also generally include leg and back frame portions that are supported by the angular frame members and a fabric cover that extends over the leg and back frame members for supporting an infant thereon. The angular members of the base frame are normally resiliently deflectable slightly downward toward the main portion of the base frame thereof. When an infant is supported by the fabric covering the leg and back frame members of a seat of this type, the infant can be gently rocked (bounced) in the seat by the moving the back and leg frame members slightly up and down so that the angular members are slightly resiliently bent downwardly and then resiliently moved upwardly.
Existing infant bouncer-type seats have been generally effective at bouncing an infant and supporting the infant in an upright/seated position. However, such seats have not had deep pockets in which an infant can sit and thus provide a more secure and stable setting in which an infant can sit.
Free-standing infant seats are particularly useful to parents for soothing or entertaining an infant or providing an infant with an upright view of a room or surroundings, apart from being held by the parent. The need exists for an infant seat that can provide a broader, deeper, more stable seat for the infant.
Visual appearance and music have particular effects on infants and parents, for example, a cheery face or lively music can energize an infant or his/her parent, while quiet music and a less visually stimulating appearance can soothe or calm an infant, and in turn, his/her parent. The need exists for a sensory stimulus unit that includes a switch that can effectuate a change in visual appearance and a corresponding change in the sensory output to entertain a user.